vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gellert Grindelwald
|-|Gellert Grindelwald= |-|"Percival Graves"= Summary Gellert Grindelwald (c. 1883 – March, 1998) was considered one of the most dangerous Dark Wizards of all time. A student at Durmstrang Institute, Grindelwald was expelled for conducting twisted, dark experiments. He later fostered a friendship with a young Albus Dumbledore, making plans to find the Deathly Hallows and lead a Wizarding revolution to end the International Statute of Secrecy, creating a benevolent global hierarchical order led by wise and powerful witches and wizards that dominated Muggles. Their partnership fell apart after the two were involved in a three-way duel with Aberforth Dumbledore that resulted in the death of Ariana Dumbledore. Grindelwald left Britain and later stole the Elder Wand from Mykew Gregorovitch, proceeding alone with the revolution he and Dumbledore had planned. Grindelwald was a complex figure, highly idealistic and talented, dedicated to achieve his ends at any cost. A revolutionary operating outside the law, he and his followers committed numerous crimes, including several known murders. With violent acts in both the United States and Europe, he ultimately established a power base in continental Europe at the fortress Nurmengard. In 1945, at the height of his power, Dumbledore confronted and defeated him in a legendary duel. He was subsequently imprisoned in his own fortress for decades, and was slain there by Voldemort in 1998 when he refused to give up information on the location of the Elder Wand. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. At least High 8-C with regular spells, 8-A with more powerful spells Name: Gellert Grindelwald. Disguised himself as Percival Graves Origin: Harry Potter (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) Gender: Male Classification: Dark Wizard, Human, Terrorist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Genius Intelligence, Social Influencing (Can sway entire crowds to join his side. MACUSA was forced to cut out his tongue after he convinced 3 different prison guards to try and help him escape), Telekinesis, Precognition (Made an illusion of notable events from World War II to his followers out of smoke), Electricity Manipulation (Can summon lightning bolts), Fire Manipulation and Regeneration Negation with Fiendfyre, Can cause Shockwaves, Invisibility, Teleportation, Death Manipulation via the Killing Curse, Pain Manipulation via the Cruciatus Curse, Mind Control via the Imperius Curse, Potioncraft, Shapeshifting (Made himself appear as one of his followers), Healing, Forcefield Creation via Shield Charms, Resistance to Mind Reading and Mental Attacks via Occlumency, Water Manipulation, Transmutation Attack Potency: Wall level physically. At least Large Building level with magic (Likely superior to old Dumbledore. Created a fire that was eventually going to burn down Paris and summoned multiple lightning bolts), Multi-City Block level with more powerful spells (Fought Dumbledore in his prime and was on par with him). Several of his spells can ignore conventional durability Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions (His fires disintegrated two Aurors mid-apparation) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human physically. Class 5 to Class 10 (Comparable to Dumbledore. Threw a car on Tina Goldstein with wandless magic) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Harry Potter) physically. Large Building level, possibly City Block level or higher with magical shielding (Protected himself from over ten aurors simultaneously. Should be far superior to a bounty hunter capable of blocking attacks from Credence's Obscurus and capable of blocking attacks from Dumbledore) Stamina: Unknown Standard Equipment: Wand (The Elder Wand) Range: Several dozen meters with most spells. At least citywide with Teleportation and possibly with Fire Manipulation Intelligence: Genius. A natural leader with near unmatched charisma, his skills, mastery, and understanding of magic were considered to be on par with those of Albus Dumbledore. Grindelwald became an exceptional strategist and tactician as an adult, whose expertise was perhaps best shown by his ability to start a massive revolution on his own, gathering a large amount of followers to establish a new wizarding world order, and strategically overwhelming much of the Wizarding world to the point that Dumbledore's tactical advice ultimately proved fruitless, requiring Dumbledore's direct intervention to finally put an end to his For the Greater Good revolution. Grindelwald also proved to be a consummate actor, multitasker and investigator, as during his time disguised as Graves, Grindelwald was able to perfectly mimic his personality and American accent, and limit his magical abilities to be only on par with Graves, as well as convincingly and effectively carry out Graves' many duties, while also gradually managing to locate the rampaging Obscurial, all without arousing suspicion. A charismatic leader that could convince crowds of followers to join him, even manipulating a trained group of Aurors to create a martyr out of a member of his army. Managed to manipulate Credence and Queenie Goldstein into joining him Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Pain Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Smoke Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Harry Potter Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Wand Users Category:Wizards Category:Movie Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Terrorists